


after the war

by isabellegranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Drarry, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oneshot, Post War, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28619148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellegranger/pseuds/isabellegranger
Summary: TW//GriefThe war ended a mere couple of hours ago, and Harry is mourning so many people that were lost. On his walk around the grounds, he finds Draco.This is inspired by that deleted scene from the film where Draco throws Harry his wand.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	after the war

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, i hope you enjoy it!!! just a small drarry ficlet, set after the war to keep the soul warm:) i know this doesn't really make sense for the canonical universe but idk i just wanted to write it hahah so here it is

As Harry wandered the corridors under his cloak – he needed some time to be alone – his mind went to everyone that they had lost. Lupin, the last remaining Marauder, and Tonks, the woman who had saved not only his life but his humanity too, so many times. They had a child at home, a new-born. And Harry was the baby’s godfather. How was he supposed to know how to help this child when he had had no father figure until he was eleven. Mr and Mrs Weasley had always been like parents to him, and he supposed they would help him through it, as well as Ted and Andromeda, though they all had enough to deal with at the moment, especially with Fred. Fred, who had always been a brother to him, now also lost.

As Harry turned the corner to the top of a staircase, he saw Draco Malfoy sat alone on the top step. The last he had seen of Draco, he had thrown Harry his wand to get away from Voldemort, and to help kill Nagini. Voldemort would not be dead if it weren’t for Draco. Harry slowly took his cloak off, but still didn’t approach.

“Why did you do it?” Harry said, and Draco’s head lifted. He slowly turned his head to look at Harry before turning back.

“Do what, Potter?” Even after everything, his voice still held traces of contempt. Harry walked forward.

“You know what, Malfoy. You threw me your wand. If it weren’t for you, we wouldn’t have won.”

“Well maybe I’m not as evil as everybody thought.” Harry sat down on the step next to Draco, but still keeping his distance. He looked at Draco, but Draco had his head down and was looking at his hands. They sat in silence for a moment.

“Draco,” He said, looking down. “Are you okay?” At this, Draco scoffed. The feel of Draco’s first name lingered in Harry’s mouth, the unfamiliarity of it. But this moment didn’t feel like two schoolboys against each other. It felt like a moment for truth and openness and first names. Then again, Draco had scoffed at him so maybe they weren’t in the place that Harry thought they were. Harry found that he really actually wanted Draco to be okay, and the silence that he left sat heavy between them. After a moment, Draco stood, his back to Harry. His hand’s were moving rapidly at his sides, squeezing into fists and then stretching out again over and over. Harry stood up, looking at Draco’s back.

“Draco-“ Harry began, but Malfoy had turned, had walked toward him, had put his hands on Harry’s face, and was kissing him. It had happened so quickly, Harry hadn’t had time to contemplate anything, and all he was left with was raw emotion and feeling. All he knew was that even though it made no sense, he didn’t want this to stop. Draco then pulled away suddenly.

“Shit. Sorry. I’m- sorry.” He said, backing away. He started to turn away, but Harry grabbed his shoulder.

“Hey! You can’t just walk away, Malfoy.”

“Oh you’re right, sorry Potter, let’s actually just stand here and talk about what just happened. That sounds like a really helpful conversation for everyone.”

“Draco, don’t do that.”

“Do what?” He said, and for the first time since Harry had found him, he looked Harry directly in the eyes. The second their eyes made contact, Draco’s face and tone seemed to soften, ever so slightly.

“You just kissed me!”

“Yes I think we’ve already established that, Potter.”

“Well-” Harry said, but then realised he didn’t know what he wanted to say.

“Excellent, this has been very enlightening.” Draco said, turning away again. Harry’s body moved before his brain had time to catch up, and he had turned Draco back round and was kissing him once again. His hands were on Draco’s face, and his fingers gently pulled at the strands of Draco’s hair that sat at the back of his neck. Draco’s hands explored Harry’s back, pulling him in. Absolutely nothing about this made any kind of sense, and yet neither of them seemed able to stop. They stood; two boys in a ruined corridor of their school; enemies, kissing. After a moment, Harry pulled back for breath, though he kept his mouth only a whisper away from Malfoy’s. He could feel Draco’s breath on his lips, could still taste him on his tongue.

“Potter,” Draco whispered, more a breath than a word. Harry leaned forward and kissed him again, gently.

**Author's Note:**

> hahaha i couldn't figure out who to end so i just sort of left it there, but i hope you liked it <3 xxx


End file.
